The present invention relates to a locking or security seal, and, more particularly, to a one-piece, molded plastic, disposable locking or security seal adapted to be formed into a loop to close a bag, or to seal some other item such as a trailer, and to give a visual indication of an attempt to gain unauthorized access to the contents of the bag or the sealed item.
One type of security seal for bags and other containers, such as trailers, comprises an elongated flexible band having a free end and a housing at the other end. The band is insertable into a passageway through the housing to form the band into a closer loop. The closed loop may be placed around the neck of a bag or through a hasp or other locking facility. Facilities in the passageway and on the band permit the band to be inserted into the passageway but prevent its withdrawal. Thus, the seal may be rendered ineffective only by rendering it disintegral. If the seal is appropriately constructed, i.e., from plastic attempts to defeat it will be evidenced by deformation or discoloration of the plastic. Accordingly, visual evidence of an attempt to tamper with the seal is given by its disintegrity and by its deformation or discoloration.
Because of the length of the band, it is possible to improperly insert it into the passageway so that the facilities in the passageway and on the band are inoperative or are otherwise unable to prevent withdrawal of the band.
An object of the present invention is the provision of a visual indication that the band has been improperly inserted into the passageway.